


Bloodstyle

by Geisali



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dom/sub Play, Eventual Smut, F/M, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geisali/pseuds/Geisali
Summary: Takes place before Eduardo's debut on Gotham. Reader backstory and more.





	1. Bloodstyle

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever. Inspiration struck after watching Eduardo Flamingo on screen. Title of the fic is based on Bloodstyle by Caroline Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Me and my baby  
> Me and my bloodstyle  
> He got a hold on, hold on me"

Gotham was a rough place to live in. High crime rate and a low life expectancy. It's not that you didn't have the means to move out of the city, it's just that you were always split on whether to leave or join in on all the illicit activities within it.

Most days you knew how to take care of yourself. Today was not one of those days. 

Your alarm went off just as the first of the sun's rays were hitting your window. You sighed and got out of bed, rubbing your eyes. A loud yawn escaped your lips as you got dressed, work boots and all. 

While leaving your apartment you locked your door and turned the handle to check that it was secure. Pocketing your keys you headed down the stairs to walk to work. It wasn't too far, about a few blocks out. You'd taken a liking to the fresh air the walk offered you before you had to enter the construction zone you worked at. 

"That's great! You'll always find work in this city", your father had said when he found out where you'd be working. Yeah, great. When you weren't fixing buildings from gang wars, you were expanding the gangs' territories. It was great that you hadn't had a day off in about a month. It was great that you worked dusk til dawn. It was great that you didn't go out. It was great that you...

A rustle from the alley to your right halted your thoughts. You looked around, it was too dark to see anything. You hesitated to move forward for a few more seconds then continued.

Your shift came and went without much excitement. As you gathered all your things and headed out the door you heard one of your coworkers call your name. It was Josh. He jogged up to you and stood nervously. After a few awkward moments he coughed and while rubbing the back of his neck asked if you would like to go on a date with him. It came as a surprise to you, you didn't think he was interested in you. You smiled brightly while blushing and accepted his offer. He mirrored your smile and said he would pick you up at your apartment 8pm tomorrow. "It's a date" you replied while starting to walk away.

On your way back home you heard another rustle from the alley you had passed this morning. As you quickened your pace you felt hands grab at your waist and mouth. You bit the hand that trapped your screams and turned around to come face-to-face with a gun.


	2. Love Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You taste amazing" he whispered breathlessly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We continue. I know Eduardo's not that big of a character and he's not romanticized often but thank y'all for reading.
> 
> Title from Vampires by L.I.F.T
> 
> "Love bites, love bites  
> Now she's never letting go  
> And the scars don't lie  
> 'Bout what the eyes don't show"

You froze. It was hard to tear your eyes from the gun standing so close to your body. It was silver with some engravings on it that lead to a white handle. Wrapped around the handle was a hand adorned with rings. Taking a deep breath you put your hands up and faced the owner of the gun. He had a thick mustache and jet black hair. His tan skin shone brightly even under the pale moonlight as did the gleam in his eye. 

He grinned and only then did you notice the pink strip of hair on his head. His eyes followed yours and he chuckled deeply. "You like it?" He asked. You stared at him clearly confused, he laughed even louder. He looked you up and down. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick." 

Quick as a whip he buried his teeth into your skin and you let out a noise that was a hybrid of a gasp and a scream. You tried pushing him off of you only to feel the barrel of the gun digging into your stomach. You froze again. 

Feeling that you stopped fighting him, the man pushed you against the brick wall behind you. Without thinking you dug your nails through his hair and into his scalp. You pushed your bodies closer together and felt him smile into your neck. You silently cursed yourself and tried squirming out of his grip. You felt a fist replacing his mouth around your neck and soon found it hard to breath. The look he gave you when he met your panicked eyes burned almost as much as your lungs. "You taste amazing" he whispered breathlessly as he roughly pushed his lips onto yours. You trapped his bottom lip between your teeth releasing a moan from the man. You let go and did it again causing the same reaction. The third time you bit down. Hard. You tasted blood in your mouth and recoiled. He moaned even louder and then went back to his attack on your neck. 

Your lungs felt sweet relief at long last but you had other problems to deal with. Your vision was starting to become blurry. You reached out to push him off again, an attempt he quickly swatted away. He began to suck harder and although you knew you couldn't take much much more, the words escaped your lips before you could swallow them. "Don't stop." Your words stopped him in his tracks. You groaned and wanted to kick yourself. Why would you say that!? He was probably going to drain you at the rate he was going. Neither of you said a word. Too scared to move, you opted to look at the pink tuft in his hair.

He laughed again. You wondered if that was his default reaction to everything. You looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You'd let me kill you huh?" He smiled while shaking his head. "You like it that much that you'd let me kill you." He stared at you bewildered and laughed again. "You're extraordinary and for you I'll make an extraordinary exception." 

You gave him the same confused expression as before and allowed him to continue. "I'll let you live IF you ditch your date for me tomorrow." You stood there without replying. How long had he been watching you? How often did he do it? Why did he do it!?

Reading your mind he said that it hasn't been that long and only once in a while. As for why, it was because you were like any other citizen. You looked like someone who needed an escape from your current situation. You needed someone to help you unwind. "Did it work?" He asked, patiently waiting your response. It was your turn to laugh "You have no idea how much it worked." 

"So what do you say baby?" He asked hoarsley. You looked at him confused yet again. "Join me for dinner?" He clarified while his eyes trailed down to your neck as he licked his lips. You thought for a second and finally replied yes. He flashed you a grin and leaned in for one last kiss. You but his lip again and then your own after he left.

Even though your steps were weak, you smiled to yourself all the way home. 

As you entered your apartment you caught a quick peek at yourself in the mirror and gasped. Heading towards the mirror you touched your neck and the love bites forming on it. You couldn't help but smile stupidly at yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the typos :)


	3. Devil's Backbone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm just in the mood for something fresher" he said as he ran his eyes all over you.
> 
> Title from Devil's Backbone by The Civil Wars
> 
> "O Lord, O Lord, what do I do  
> I’ve fallen for someone who’s nothing like you  
> He’s raised on the edge of the devil’s backbone  
> Oh, I just wanna take him home  
> Oh, I just wanna take him home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three of my Eduardo Flaming-ho series. Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> And hopefully I made up for the late update with length.

Your alarm shook you out of your blissful sleep. You moved to shut it off and immediately regretted it. Your body screamed to stay in bed and so you did. As your alarm continued blaring, you started mulling over whether or not call in sick. After a few moments you shut off your alarm and called you supervisor.

You sighed into your pillow and started to type up a text message: Can't go out today, not feeling well. Raincheck on our date? Send.

Josh:  
Do you want me to go over to you place?

You:  
No I'm good, but thanks for offering.

Josh:  
No prob. Feel better.

You:  
Thanks. That's the plan.

You looked up to your ceiling and then smiled at it. You were going on a date with someone much better. Your thoughts roamed back to last night in the alley. Honestly it felt like a dream, even more so because you enjoyed it. You moved to your side and as you kept replaying the events that d last night, you started to drift off. 

You woke up to a sharp knock on the door. 

Your head popped up and you checked the time. It was 7:30pm. You groaned, who would be here at this time of day? You ignored your aching muscles and limped your way to the door. Your door didn't have a peep hole in it so you left the latch on and slowly opened it. On the other side of the door stood a familiar figure. 

The same grin he was wearing last night was the first thing to greet you. "Hey baby. Did you miss me?" He asked in a low voice. Without answering you closed the door in his face. Struck with disbelief he stood there unmoving for a few quiet seconds. You unlatched the door and opened it. At the sight of his stunned face you doubled over in laugher. "Did you think I was gonna leave you out there?" You asked while wiping tears from your eyes. A sharp scowl was his response and you only laughed harder.

You let him in and watched as he took in his surroundings. You moved in. A small flat with a gorgeous view from the balcony, the main reason why you lived there in the first place. You were afraid of heights but that made looking over into the city that much more beautiful.

The man thought the same thing and as he started strolling towards the door to the balcony you were reminded of something. "I never got your name" you stated and he looked you over curiously. "You can call me whatever you want baby." You rolled your eyes and pressed harder. "I want to call you by what most people do." He walked over to you and half nodded and half bowed. "The name's Eduardo. Eduardo Flamingo." After a moment's thought he added "Or The Flamingo, whichever you prefer." You have him a curious look and the one that he gave you back indicated that yes, he was called The Flamingo. You shrugged and limped to the edge of your bed and sat down. 

"So, where are we gonna go out to?" You inclined while he stood directly in front of you and leaned down to make eye contact. "That's a secret." He stated with his signature wide grin. You stared him down to see if he'd budge. After a few moments no such luck. You sighed to yourself and crossed your arms. Fine then, it was a secret.

You stood up and walked to your closet and gave it a once over. You decided to go with a pair of jeans and a nice shirt, you didn't want to look like you were trying too hard. You motioned for Eduardo to turn and only after you asked again did he do it. It was his turn to roll his eyes. You smiled to yourself as you got dressed and after a moment's deliberation you put some earrings on. "All set" you said excitedly. As he turned to face you his eyebrows shot up. You walked towards him, ready to head out. You noticed he couldn't take his eyes off of you.

Only when you were hand in hand with Eduardo did it finally dawn on you what you were doing. You were going on a date with some guy you had just met the night before because he offered to let you live. It was then that you decided you were crazy. You had to be. Not only did you accept the man's offer, you were eager to hold up your end of the bargain. Was this some kind of Stockholm Syndrome? 

You were snapped out of your thoughts when Eduardo said "We're here." You looked up to see a seafood restaurant. "Flamingos like shrimp" he joked as he held the door open for you. You rolled your eyes and walked in. "You're not allergic to seafood are you?" he asked with his eyebrow pinched together. "No, not at all. Just peanuts." You replied. "I'll keep that in mind" he promised. You smiled and looked the menu over.

Holy shit. You worked your ass off at your job but just one of these dishes cost one of your paychecks. It seemed as if Eduardo sensed this and looked over at you. "Order anything you want, it's on me" he whispered. You shook your head. "No way, I can't let you spend this kind of money on me." He laughed and looked at you seriously. "Really, it's nothing. You're more than worth it." 

You inhaled sharply. You didn't know how to describe it. Not many people had been attracted to you, let alone been so foward. A blush spread across your face as you smiled nervously. After you ordered you both sat in awkward silence. A few moments of silence passed and you finally noticed that he didn't order anything. "Are you not going to eat anything?" He shook his head in disagreement. "Of course I am. I'm just in the mood for something fresher" he said as he ran his eyes all over you. You blushed for the second time and smiled to yourself.

After more silence you came to the conclusion that when it came down to it you two didn't have much to talk about. Well, besides last night you thought as you blushed yet again. You hadn't really thought of Eduardo's life outside of last night. "So" you said slowly. "What do you do for work?" At that he flashed you a wicked smile. "It's not work if you love what you do." You debated whether on not to ask him the question forming at your throat but decided to. "And what about it do you love?" He smiled even wider though you didn't think it was possible. He shrugged "Well I'm kind of a mercenary" he said merrily. "Oh." You replied dumbly. What did you expect? Prince charming? Most people in Gotham were criminals of the highest degree. This man was probably no different.

Thankfully the waiter saved you having to respond. You dug in with some chitchat in between. It was mainly one-sided and only after a while did you realize why. He knew a lot more about you than you did about him. He told you about his childhood and his family. He grew up in Gotham specifically in the Narrows. He was raised with his older sister and younger brother Elisa and Fabian, respectively. He soon switched the subject to his job and the particular assignments he's gone on. "Why did you decide to be a mercenary?" you suddenly blurted out. His eyes darkened and his smile dropped down to frown. He took a second to gather himself and finally said "I'd- I'd rather not talk about it." You knew the feeling and making him uncomfortable was the last thing you wanted to do. Seeing as how you'd finished your meal he paid the bill and held his hand out for yours.

Once outside, you felt the cold winter breeze hitting you. You forgot to grab your coat on your way out your apartment. Hugging yourself with one hand while the other was being warmed by Eduardo's, you walked back home. Seeing that you'd started to shiver Eduardo stopped and started to remove his leather jacket. And although you couldn't deny that his toned muscles and kindness made your heart skip a beat, you could deny his offer to use his jacket. He tried handing you his jacket and said "Come on baby, let me take care of you." You shook your head and knowing that he couldn't change your mind, he sighed and put his jacket back on.

"It's okay" you said. "There are other ways that you can warm me up" you whispered deeply while winking at the mercenary next to you. "Oh now you're just teasing me baby. Be careful what you wish for." he said. You laughed and wrapped your arms around him while still walking side to side. At some point you put your fingers under his waistband, palming at his right hip and abs while trying not to drool. He gave you a sideways glance but said nothing.

To climb up your stairs to your flat you had to disentangle yourself from your date (much to your dismay). Neither of you said a word until you got to your door. "Where do you live?" you asked him. He raised a single eyebrow "Why do you want to know?". "I don't know, maybe you drove a long way to get here. Maybe you might be too tired to drive home." He smiled but not with his usual grin. "Nah, I still live in the Narrows. Can't seem to find anyplace where I fit in better than that hellhole." he stops for a moment, gathering his thoughts then continues. "Even if it were far, I'd still come all this way. And if there's one thing my mother taught me, is how to be a perfect gentlemen." He reached up to touch his face and you could see that he was struggling to hold himself back "So raincheck on staying the night okay?" he said more to himself than to you.

Fishing out your keys, you faced away from him. Once you opened the door, you turned around and smashed your lips together. His mustache tickled that space between your nose and mouth and you smiled into the kiss. This time he bit down on your lip, softer than you would have liked it but you didn't think you were ready for that yet. He sucked in and oh lord you didn't think you could let him go home. You hooked your fingers into the belt loops on his pants and pulled your bodies together. He let out a low moan and you smiled even wider. "Mmaybe- maybe I could stay for a little bit" he said through deep breaths. He closed the door behind him and pushed you onto your bed. He licked over the love bites he'd left the night before and it sent delicious pain through you that pooled between your legs. You closed them to try and hide the effects he had on you. You took his jacket off to reveal the rippling muscles underneath and tossed it to the ground. He started to leave a trail of love bites and regular bites from your neck to your chest until he suddenly stopped. He looked up at you with bright pink and jet black locks of hair covering his lust-honeyed eyes. He sighed and got off of you. You mimicked his sigh in desperation and sat up on your elbows looking expectantly at him. "I meant what I said. As much as I want this, I don't want to rush it. I know you're not fragile but I don't know how much you can't take and I want to explore all of you. I want to hurt you in the best of ways but only if you want me to. You're so different from anyone than I've ever met, I don't want to fuck this up." He looked at you as his words shot through you. You stood up and leaned into a kiss. Slow and tender this time to convey your understanding. You were okay with taking things slow and it seemed he got your message as he kissed you back with equal tenderness.

He broke away and laughed. "I've never been sappy like that with anyone who isn't family." he said while he shook his head. He picked his leather jacket up off the floor and handed it to you. "Hold on to it until we meet again" he asked of you with a smirk and a wink. You nodded your head and took it. With one last kiss he was out the door and out of your sight. Moments later you heard the loud roar of an engine over the usual city sounds and looked over your balcony. Sure enough there was the mercenary sitting on a black motorcycle blowing you a kiss. You blew him a kiss of your own and watched him drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, so blessed that you take time out of your day to read my work. Hope this put a smile on your face.


	4. In My Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So I decided to rewrite this chapter because I felt it was missing something. Please re-read it and tell me which version you preferred.*
> 
> Eduard-ho Flamingo storyline going strong. Hope you enjoy my Valentine's day gift for y'all ;)
> 
> P.S. This is my first time ever writing smut so if it's bad now you know why.
> 
> Title from In My Blood by The Veronicas 
> 
> "We don't have to wait all night  
> To know if this is really love  
> We don't have to wait all night  
> Cause I can feel you in my blood"

You didn't see Eduardo for at least three days after your eventful date. You figured he was busy. Like you, he'd always find work in this city. In the meantime you didn't stop thinking about him. When you showed up for work the next day Josh immediately checked up on you. He made sure that you were okay and if you wanted to reschedule your date. You politely declined his offer while smiling inwardly. You didn't want to hurt him but you weren't going to lead him on either 

You sighed into your bed as you got home from another long shift. Eduardo's jacket was still folded neatly on the bed until you reached for it. You inhaled the faint scent of cigarettes, blood and cologne that screamed Eduardo. You smiled to yourself and pulled it on. It fit you a little big but that didn't bother you, actually the opposite. If was quite comfortable.

You sat up and wondered what you'd do for the rest of the day. Everything seemed boring you thought as Eduardo popped back into your head yet again. You stood up and wandered over to your balcony. Although Gotham's activities increased under the cover of night, you always found the city's night life comforting. The lights from far off skyscrapers made it seem as if the stars were everywhere. Like the stars were coming from the concrete and slowly floating up to the heavens.

A familiar roar woke you from your daydream and had you dazed. Looking stunned you looked down to the road beneath you and saw a familiar flash of pink. Smiling you ran over to your door and waited for your mercenary to show up. Wow. Okay hold up. Your mercenary? Yours. You felt strange referring to Eduardo as yours. You had to remind yourself that he was not yours and that you barely knew him.

A sharp knock shook you out of your preposterous thoughts. You waited for a few seconds until you heard a second knock. You moved to open it and while chuckling to yourself, you took the latch off. You smiled brightly and greeted your visitor. He stepped in and turned around to face you.

He asked you how you've been. Lonely without you, you thought. Instead you bit your tongue and answered with a simple "Good." He raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing. You silently thanked him for not pushing the issue forward with a tender kiss. He smiled into it then pulled away. He looked you over and you remembered that you were still wearing his jacket. You reached to take it of but he stopped you by placing a hand on your shoulder. "No, no, no, no. Keep it, it suits you." He said as he eyed you up.

You smiled behind your blush and asked nervously "So uh what are you doing here?" He kept staring at you and replied "I was um, kind of hungry." You scoffed and turned away from him. If he thought you were gonna cook for him because he was "kind of hungry" he was out of his goddamn mind. He followed you deeper into your apartment. "Then go to a restaurant. I'm not going to slave away over a hot stove for you cuz you came all this way." 

He laughed and shook his head. He stood behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. He slid his chin into your neck, his stubble scratching you along the way. He whispered deeply into your ear "I never said what I was hungry for." Each time he exhaled it sent small waves of electricity all over your body. Your hair was standing on edge and your heart was beginning to race. 

You turned around to face him and were met with a familiar grin. This time the grin was less playful than most. He leaned down for a fierce kiss. One that left your lips swollen and wanting more. He trailed down to your neck and you were reminded of the alley where you first met him. You blushed even harder and egged him on. He lapped at the fading marks he'd left you and began to make new ones. You gasped in surprise and delight. You laughed and moved your fingers under the hem of his shirt. You lifted it up over his shoulders and your jaw dropped. 

You'd expected him to be well built due to his profession but that didn't prepare you for what you saw. He was insanely toned and strangely more attractive with the scars that covered his body. You stopped and gave him a questioning look. "Comes with the territory" he replied. You ran your fingers over his scars and shook your head. You kissed him and pulled away while biting his bottom lip, that earned you a deep growl from him. You set his lip free and kissed from his chin to his belly button. Stopping to give his nipples some much deserved attention. You heard his groans grow louder and deeper. 

He ran a hand through your hair and pulled a bit. You smiled up at him and he took it as a cue to keep going. He pulled harder and started to undress you with the other hand. Soon you were topless and a bit cold from the exposure. You moved to even the odds and began to unbutton his pants. Soon his length was in your hands and he let out and gruntish moan that you knew you wanted to hear again. You stroked him again and added your mouth to the mix. He leaned over on reflex and you laughed to yourself. You kept sucking and stroking like you were made for it and after hearing his moans becoming more desperate he had sweet release. 

You pulled away from him and after you wiped your chin he pulled you up to him and greeted you with a tender kiss. You felt a warm glow blooming in your chest and you didn't know what to do about it. You kept kissing him as you moved the both of you toward the bed and he slightly resisted. You pulled away and stood directly in front of him. "What's wrong?" you asked. "Nothing" he replied with a sincere smile. "I just got an idea is all" he added while smirking. He picked you up and while you were wrapping your legs around him, he moved you towards the balcony. 

You shook your head laughing but said nothing. He set you down once he got to the balcony and you instantly regretted it. You were colder now that you weren't touching and were exposed to the elements. You crossed your arms as you looked over the balcony and towards the city light and smiled. Eduardo reached to uncross your arms and said "Don't cover yourself. Something that perfect shouldn't be hidden." He pleaded as he moved closer to you. You rolled your eyes in protest but his look pinned you to the ground. He wasn't shining those pearly whites at you which means that he meant it. He meant what he said about you being perfect. That warm and fuzzy feeling started to grow inside your chest again but this time it spread further. You could feeling it choking you up and bringing a bit of tears to your eyes.

You tried to hide it as best you could but of course Eduardo noticed. He pushed you back a bit and you felt the railing hitting your lower back. He cupped your face and leaned in close. You moved in for a kiss but he held your head firm in his grasp. You could feel his breath on your face before he leaned closer and began to lick your tears. You knew he didn't mean to but he made you cry more. He made quick work of any new tear that fell from your eyes and stopped once you finally calmed down. Feeling enveloped by this warm feeling all you could muster was a heartfelt, yet lazy "Thank you." He grinned at you and you don't know what it was that caused it but you basically tackled him to the ground.

Your hair was covering your eyes until Eduardo moved it out of the way. A couple minutes of tender kisses ensued until you felt his length poking at your entrance. You gasped as he started stretching your walls. "Slower" you asked. He did as ordered and you could see he was trying to hold himself back. You thanked him for being patient and understanding by showering him with kisses

Once he was sheathed inside you did you give him the okay. You began grinding against him and wow did you love to see his facial expressions. He began to suck on our neck and you thought that you'd die happy being here. Seeing your reaction to him, Eduardo shifted to get a better angle and it was official. He would never leave here. As you thought of this you felt him dig his teeth deeper into you. Even though you felt a flash of panic you stayed still. Eduardo wouldn't actually kill you, well unless maybe you were okay with it. You pulled at his hair and he moaned louder while sinking his teeth deeper. He looked up at you and you could see blood on his face, your blood. You thought about how 1. It was REALLY hot to see him like that and 2. That most other people would be freaking out right now but you were calm as can be. 

It was because I trust him, you realized. The crazy thing was that shouldn't trust him as much as you currently do. You had barely met this guy but it seemed like you had known him for years. You'd had more intimate moments with him in such a short while than you'd had with other people you'd known for longer. You two had a real connection and despite what other people might say, the longer a relationship does not mean the better it is. Hopefully, thus time would be different, you like having Eduardo around.

Your body shook you out of your thoughts because at the rate the mercenary under you was going, you weren't gonna last for very long. Your own moans started growing in volume and that imcreased his speed. Eduardo kept going and going and going until finally your pleasure hit you in tidal waves. You couldnt help it, more tears started streaming down your face. You couldn't really place the reason as to why you were crying but one thing was certain, they werent tears of sadness. As if it were his job, Eduardo began licking the tears off of your face. After a few tender moments passed Eduardo hit his own pleasure while you kissed him lightly. He pulled away from you but you both remained where you were. Neither of you dared to move so you stayed in that position staring at one another. You laid chest to chest as you drew shapes with your index finger around his scars. Between large breaths you heard a bystander cheering in support of you two. The two of you laughed and held hands as you walked back inside your apartment.

Once inside you went to lay on your bed. You were too tired to do anything else. Eduardo picked both your clothes off the floor and put on his boxers and shirt. Much to your surprise he climbed into your bed with you. Seeing your surprised look the mercenary began to laugh and turned to cuddle next to you. "Don't worry baby, I'm not going anywhere" he said as he reached to turn your lamp off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch my Stormpilot and Shoop reference?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Could always use some tips.


End file.
